7th Light Horse Regiment (Australia)
|allegiance= |branch= Australian Army |type=Mounted Infantry |size=Regiment |command_structure=2nd Light Horse Brigade |garrison= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch |battles='First World War' North African Campaign Gallipoli campaign Sinai and Palestine Campaign |decorations= }} The 7th Light Horse Regiment was a mounted infantry regiment of the Australian Army during the First World War. The regiment was raised in August 1914, and assigned to the 2nd Light Horse Brigade. During the war the regiment fought against the forces of the Ottoman Empire, in Egypt, at Gallipoli, on the Sinai Peninsula, and in Palestine and Jordan. After the armistice the regiment eventually returned to Australia in March 1919. For its role in the war the regiment was awarded sixteen battle honours. Formation The 7th Light Horse Regiment was raised at Sydney in September 1914. and comprised twenty-five officers and 497 other ranks serving in three squadrons, each of six troops. Each troop was divided into eight Sections, of four men each. In action one man of each section, was nominated as a horse holder reducing the regiments rifle strength by a quarter.Horner and Williams, Chapter Setting up the Light Horse Its manpower being mostly recruited from residents of New South Wales. Once formed the regiment was assigned to the 2nd Light Horse Brigade, serving alongside the 5th and 6th Light Horse Regiments. All Australian Light Horse regiments used cavalry unit designations, but were mounted infantry armed with rifles, not swords or lances, and mounted exclusively on the Australian Waler horse. Operational History Gallipoli In December 1914, the 7th Light Horse Regiment left Sydney for Egypt, arriving on the 1 February 1915. When the Australian infantry units were dispatched to Gallipoli, it was thought the terrain was unsuitable for mounted troops, and the light horse regiments remained in Egypt. However casualties resulted in the deployment of the 2nd Light Horse Brigade as reinforcements in May 1915. On arrival the regiment was attached to the 1st Division, who by this stage of the campaign were fighting a defensive battle. The regiment was withdrawn back to Egypt in December 1915. Sinai and Palestine Campaign On their arrival back in Egypt, the 2nd Light Horse Brigade was assigned to the newly raised ANZAC Mounted Division, at first given responsibility for the defence of the Suez Canal. Their first battles were at Romani and Katia in early August 1916. They were then used to patrol the large open area of Sinai, until the British advance into Palestine. Becoming involved in the unsuccessful first, second battles of Gaza in March and April 1916. Then the victorious Battle of Beersheba in the following October. With the Ottoman Empire forces in retreat, the regiment was part of the pursuit into Palestine, resulting in the capture of Jerusalem in 1917, and raid across the River Jordan, at Amman and Es Salt. The war in the Middle East ended shortly afterwards when the armistice of Mudros was signed in October 1918. The regiment, had to return to Egypt to assist in putting down a revolt, then sailed for Australia in June 1919. The war had cost the regiment 165 killed and 655 wounded. Commanding officers *Lieutenant Colonel John McLean Arnott CGM *Lieutenant Colonel George Macleay Macarthur-Onslow DSO, CGM *Lieutenant Colonel John Dalyell Richardson Battle honours ANZAC Defence at ANZAC Suvla Sari Bair Gallipoli 1915–1916 Egypt 1915–1917 Romani Gaza-Beersheba El Mughar Nebi Samwill Jerusalem Jordan (Es Salt) Jordan (Amman) Megiddo Nablus Palestine 1917–1918 References * Further reading *J.D. Richardson, The history of the 7th Light Horse Regiment A.I.F., (Sydney: Radcliffe Press, 1919). Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1914 establishments in Australia Category:Mounted regiments of Australia